Rozbrój bombę
Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Wielkim Powrocie Totalnej Porażki . Urządziliśmy sobie pijawkoball . Sadie oszalała i zaczęła sabotować drużynę , Blainley się leniła , a Tyler był kompletną łamagą , to spowodowało eliminacje tej trójki. Co się dziś wydarzy? Czytajcie Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki. (czołówka) (u NPDKŻ's) '''Katie:(płacząc) Dlaczego Sadie!!!! Ryan: '''Katie , uspokój się , tak napewno dla niej nie wygrasz '''Katie: '''Ok , masz racje '''Beth: '''Jak chcesz ja mogę zostać twoją drugą najlepszą przyjaciółką (Katie zmierzyła ją wzrokiem) '''Beth : '''Nie ważne '''Justin: (p.z.) To dobry moment by zawiązać sojusz z Katie . Wystarczy , że pokażę klatę ( ściąga koszulkę ) (u Pięknych i Młodych . Nikogo nie ma poza Taylor i Alejandro ) Taylor : 'Cześć przystojniaku , masz dziewczynę '''Alejandro: '''Tak , mam '''Taylor : '''To z nią zerwij '''Alejandro : '''Ale ja kocham Heather '''Taylor : '''Ona jest tak brzydka jak osuszony dziad '''Alejandro : '''Odwal się od niej ( Całą rozmowę podsłuchuje Heather ) '''Heather ( p.z) Ona musi wylecieć jako następna . Pewnie uda mi się przekonać Samey , Alejandro mnie kocha , ale żeby mieć pewność ' '''muszę spytać (przechodzi ją dreszcz ) Leshawny . ( W lesie Heather spotyka Samey i Leshawne zbierające jagody ) Leshawna: 'Jakim cudem tak szybko zbierasz ? '''Samey : '''Jasmine mnie nauczyła '''Heather: '''O siema dziewczyny , co za spotkanie '''Leshawna : '''Czego chcesz ? '''Heather : 'Żebyście głosowały na Taylor '''Samey : '''Ja i tak miałam na nią głosować '''Leshawna: '''A czemu mamy na nią głosować ? '''Heather : '''Bo podrywa wszystkich chłopaków na wyspie , i mnie to wkurza , was nie '''Samey : '''Ja tam nie mam chłopaka '''Leshawna : '''Ja mam . Dobra Heather masz mój głos . '''Heather (p.z.) : Heh , może trochę to podkoloryzowałam , ale muszę ją wywalić . Chris : ( przez głośniki ) Uwaga! ''' '''Zbierzcie się tam gdzie wczoraj na wyzwanie ! (Wszyscy zebrali się pod lasem ) Chris : 'A więc wyjaśnię o co chodzi w wyzwaniu . Otóż na wyspie jest 16 smrodobomb '''Gwen : '''Mamy przerąbane . '''Chris: '''Nie przeszkadzaj mi ! Otóż wszystkie wybuchną za godzinę . Wasze zadanie , to po znalezieniu smrodobomby , przeciąć niebieski kabel , Ostatnia drużyna , bądź te które nie znajdą bomby , wylądują na ceremonii . Start!!!! ( u Komandosów ) '''Dawn : '''Nie można doprowadzić do zniszczenia flory przez wybuch tej smrodobomby '''Sanders : '''Tia ! Trzeba ją szybko znaleźć albo ceremonia '''Duncan : '''Niech Dawn poprosi zwierzaki '''Dawn: '''To zgodne z regulaminem? '''Junior : '''Chris nie mówił że tak nie można '''Geoff : '''Dawaj ziomko ! ( Dawn pogadała z jakimś niedźwiedziem ) '''Dawn: '''Chodźcie za mną '''Chris ( przez głośniki ) Drużyna Komandosów była pierwsza ! Sprężajcie się , bo zostało jeszcze 40 minut ' (u Pięknych i Młodych) '''Taylor : '''Musze odpocząć '''Leshawna: '''Odpoczniesz jak znajdziemy bombę '''Taylor : '''A ile to może zejść ? '''Heather : '''Rusz tyłek '''Taylor : '''spi*****aj ( Heather i Taylor zaczynają się bić po dziewczyńsku ) '''Alejandro(p.z.) : Chyba powinienem interweniować . Albo i nie (u CODY ) Tom: 'Nigdy nie znajdziemy tej bomby ! '''DJ : '''Nie bądź pesymistą '''Tom : '''Ta wariatka nas źle prowadzi . Chodźcie za mną , mam nowiuśki GPS '''Sierra : '''Ale tam jest Cody '''Ella : '''Chodź Sierro ( po 38 minutach ) '''Chris: (Przez głośniki ) : Zostały dwie minuty , a ja nadal nie widzę rozbrojonych bomb ' '''u Pięknych i młodych , CODY i Super Gwiazd ( u Super Gwiazd ) Topher : '''Brawo Mike , przez ciebie przegramy '''Mike : '''Ty nie chciałeś nas jakoś prowadzić '''Topher : '''Byłbym lepszym kapitanem . '''Mike : '''Nie sądze (u CODY ) '''DJ: '''Ziom , latamy w kółko '''Tom: '''Chyba GPS się popsuł '''McArthur : '''CO?!!!!!! (Nagle trzy bomby wybuchły ) '''Chris : '''A oto wyniki : # Komandosi # Chet się nie myje # Słodziaki # Szybcy i Wściekli # Super Ratownicy # Mądrale # Najlepsi # Wrażliwe Serca # Nałogowi Gracze # Drużyna Wielkiej Miłości # Rock and Roll # NPDKŻ's # Alergicy # Super Gwiazdy ( ceremonia ) # CODY ( ceremonia ) # Piękni i Młodzi ( ceremonia ) '''Chris: '''Czyli tak jak wczoraj pożegnamy trzy osoby '''Ceremonia '''Chris : '''Głosy oddane , zacznę od Pięknych i Młodych. W grze zostają Samey , Alejandro i Leshawna Taylor i Heather , obie się kłóciłyście , zamiast skupić na wyzwaniu , a w grze zostaje ........ Heather '''Taylor : '''To jakiś żart '''Heather : '''Spadaj frajerko ( Taylor pokazuje Heather faksa ) '''Chris : '''Teraz CODY Bezpieczni są McArthur , DJ , Ella. Zostali Sierra i Tom , a w grze zostaje ......... Sierra '''Tom : '''Mogłem się domyślić , i tak Jen to wygra . '''Chris : '''I na koniec Super Gwiazdy Pianki dostają Gwen , Courtney , Brick Zostali tylko Mike i Topher , a w grze o milion baksów zostaje.............Topher '''Mike: '''Co ?! Wywaliliście kapitana ? '''Topher : '''Mianuje siebie na nowego kapitana '''Gwen , Courtney i Brick : '''Niech ci będzie (Mike , Tom i Taylor są w armacie , a Kelly , Jen i Zoey im machają . Chris wciska przycisk ) '''Chris : '''I została 76 . Kto następny do armaty ? Oglądajcie Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki !!!!! Kategoria:Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki (odcinki)